


Pluie

by its_not_my_fault



Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, beebo help us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: A small moment from those four hours we didn't see in 5 x 13.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Daily Prompt: pluie (rain) 
> 
> I don't know French, so I'm sorry if google failed us.

John felt like he was floating; it was the kind of feeling he usually got when he’d consumed just the right amount of whiskey. The world felt soft rather than edged, warm rather than cold, and gentle rather than cruel. For once, this perfect buzz wasn’t due to alcohol. He hadn’t even finished his beer earlier. There was a vague sense that most of what had been in the bottle had overflowed onto the floor.

Everything had started so rushed. The world might be on the brink of ending, and John and wanted to do this for so long, and she felt so good, and everything she did made him feel alive. All he could think was  _ more  _ and  _ now  _ and  _ yes _ . She’d been frantic too like she couldn’t get her hands on enough of his skin, and like his mouth was the last dessert she’d ever taste. Adrenaline whipped through him when he’d felt her yanking his belt off him and throwing it across the room. There had been too many layers of clothes, and he wasn’t sure where they’d all ended up, though their coats were their makeshift bedding. 

He’d thought about telling her she wasn’t allowed to wear pants ever again. When she’d finally shimmied out of her pants, all other thoughts had flown from his mind. He’d lightly caressed her clit and dipped down to her entrance, and she’d gasped. He was surprised to find her wet already. Something stilled in his chest, and he realized he didn’t want to rush this. He kissed her again, but he tried to make it a kiss as sweet as it felt to him to get to kiss her while stroked her slowly. Her head tilted back, and she moaned, but she seemed to be on the same page because her hands slowed their races over his chest until she was gripping him instead. It wasn’t long before she was insistent again, pushing his hand away before twisting them around so that she was on top of him. And Christ, she was beautiful. He was in awe of her in every way he could’ve ever imagined. The last thing he thought before pleasure took over was,  _ Après la pluie, le beau temps,  _ and having this with her was worth every rainstorm he’d endured. 


End file.
